


Truth By Night

by Maluminspace



Series: Catch Me On A Flower [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Cashton, M/M, Mashlum, Mashton, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Voyeurism, malum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 03:58:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15964220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maluminspace/pseuds/Maluminspace
Summary: Ashton’s hand subconsciously works out a steady rhythm, stroking his aching dick in a steady motion. He hasn’t had sex in months and it’d been at least a week since he last had the energy or inclination to jerk off, so it’s not surprising that he’s already starting to leak. His now damp hand glides smoothly along his length as though it has a mind of it’s own, leaving Ashton’s mind to focus on other things... like the soft, smooth brown skin of Calum’s neck and Michael’s impossibly plump, pink lips.OrAshton sees something he shouldn’t have and his dick won’t let him forget it.





	Truth By Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merlypops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlypops/gifts).



> This is for Katy (merlypops) thank you for putting up with my many fic crisises and me in general! I hope you enjoy it and I hope this does our guilty wank chats justice haha!
> 
> Title taken from ‘negative nancy’ by adore delano.

Ashton had been secretly crushing on his best friend/roommate since they moved in together almost a year ago. He’d never made a move because he was scared of messing up the friendship he’d built with Calum. Ashton had never had a lot of friends so the fact that he and Calum had so much in common and got along so well had meant a lot to him since day one. He’d always told himself that one day he’d confess his feelings. In fact he had it all panned out: he’d buy a whole bunch of Calum’s favourite dishes from the Chinese take away they had brought from on their first night in their new apartment. They’d bonded over their mutual love of sweet and sour chicken and debated the importance of the pineapple that some restaurants felt the need to add to it. The memory of that night, the very start of their friendship, always brought a smile to Ashton’s face and he thought that reminding Calum of it would be a perfect way of starting to convey his feelings. Of course he’d include a lot of subtle hints, soft touches, prolonged eye contact as well as a shit load of beer so that he could blame the booze if Calum didn’t take it well.

Calum it seems, had no respect for Ashton’s secret and well thought out plan, because a little over a month ago he went and got himself a fucking boyfriend. This boyfriend wasn’t just a ten-a-penny, he’ll do for now, kind of guy, either. No. Michael was only the cutest, kindest, sweetest person Ashton had met since Calum. And just to top it all off they were amazing together. They just fucking work so well as a couple and it wouldn’t take a genius to see that they were at the start of what was sure to become an amazing long term, possibly even permanent relationship. One of the worst parts about it all was, Ashton had never been able to hate Michael for stealing his crush because the guy was just too damn nice and Ashton had realised lately, that he was just as jealous of Calum for having Michael as he was of Michael for having Calum.

All in all the last 6 weeks or so had been a miserable and pretty lonely time for Ashton. Calum had spent a lot of time out with Michael and staying over at his place. The apartment seemed so much bigger and colder when his roommate wasn’t around so he’d (foolishly) convinced Calum to invite Michael over to their place more. “I’d love to get to know him better!” He’d said with a fake smile. Calum had beamed at Ashton’s kindness and accepted the offer... So the past 2 weeks had been a different kind of lonely and quite a bit more difficult. Michael was spreading his nerdy little happiness through the apartment on an almost daily basis. He was so grateful to Ashton for his hospitality that he made a lot of effort to include Ashton in the plans he made with Calum. The three of them had had a few games nights and tonight was the second Saturday in a row that Michael had brought pizza and beer for all three of them and insisted that Ashton choose a movie for them all to watch. All of that would have been lovely because Michael had the potential to be an amazing friend but Ashton kinda felt like he was being tortured in the worst way. Not only was he forced to smile through long conversations whilst the ache in his chest grew harder to cope with, he was also wishing harder than ever that his bedroom didn’t share a wall with Calum’s. It’s hard enough to cope with sleep deprivation when your roommate is apparently a fantastic lover, but it’s even worse when you wish were the one under him, or the one on top of his boyfriend, or better yet just between them both. 

During would-be pleasant nights like tonight, full of food, alcohol, movies and laughter, Ashton sort of felt lonelier than ever. Michael and Calum were nothing but respectful to Ashton and they kept romantic talk as well kissing and hand holding to a minimum while he was around. Ashton couldn’t help but notice the fond glances they’d give each other though, and the way they’d shuffle closer under the blanket while the lights were low. He’d been pretending to be engrossed in ‘Deadpool’ for the past hour having done the same through ‘Guardians of the Galaxy’ before that. As Calum wrapped an arm around a sleepy Michael and drew him closer into his side, Ashton had finally politely excused himself.

Despite the ‘oh no, Ash finish the movie with us’ and ‘it’s just getting to the best part!’, Ashton sensed that the couple was kinda relieved when he insisted he was too tired to stay up any longer. He’d traipsed off to his bedroom and changed into his pyjamas, before heading to the bathroom. He doesn’t bother to switch on the light in the hallway, the door to the living room is still ajar and the flickering blueish light from the tv filters into the dark passageway, is more than enough for the short journey. 

Ashton’s tired body and underlying lonely ache made his bedtime routine so much slower than usual. It felt as though he’d been in the bathroom for hours by the time he finally steps out into the hallway. He pads down the narrow passageway, only to stop at the still open doorway to the living room when he hears a muffled moan. He instinctively backs up against the wall opposite the door as his gaze snaps to the source of the sound. His breath catches in his throat at the sight that greets him. The blanket that Michael and Calum had been cuddling beneath has been cast aside. Calum is draped against the back of his seat, back arched in pleasure as he moans quietly into the cushion beside his head. His t-shirt has ridden up to expose his toned lower torso. Ashton is captivated by the blissed out look on his roommate’s face. The way that the pleasure he’s feeling seems to seep out of him, causing an almost angelic glow around him, is perfection. His eyes are closed and even in the dim light Ashton can tell that Calum’s cheeks are flushed. He looks like a piece of art and Ashton is completely captivated. “Mhm baby.” Calum moans, combing his fingers through Michael’s tussled pink locks. “You feel so good...”

Ashton has to bite his lips together to stay quiet. Calum sounds as good as looks, his voice low and growly. Despite a desperate voice in Ashton’s head urging him to leave, his treacherous eyes instinctively follow down the perfect curve of Calum’s body, unintentionally taking in every detail of his mostly exposed body. The older man swears that a tiny moan actually escapes his own lips as his gaze falls on Michael. His head is bobbing perfectly between Calum’s thighs, his face angled up slightly to look at Calum through his lashes. Calum tugs roughly at Michael’s hair as his hips jerk, forcing himself deeper into his boyfriend’s mouth. Michael moans, eyes drifting closed as he sinks even lower, taking more Calum into his mouth. “Fuck... Mike! Baby... holy shit...” his words are a muffled mess and the flush that was in his cheeks a moment ago is beginning to spread down his neck and beneath the old band t-shirt scrunched up around his chest. His words seem to spur Michael on even more as he redoubles his efforts. “Fuck. Babe I’m so close!” Calum gasps brokenly.

The announcement finally breaks through Ashton’s daze. Suddenly he realises that watching his roommate cum is not a good idea. Somehow that just seems like an even bigger invasion of privacy and he’s already guilty enough having stood there for as long has he has. He forces his wobbly legs to carry him back to his bedroom. He closes the door quietly and hurries to bed, throwing the duvet over himself as he berates himself for being such a disgusting creep. He lays on his back trying to think of anything other the scene he’d just witnessed, but the bump in his covers at his crotch is just another reminder of how painfully hard he is. The voice I’m his head tells him ‘You’re such a terrible human being’ but his hard cock is begging even louder for attention.

Ashton kind of hates himself as he allows his hand to slip beneath the waistband of his loose pyjama bottoms. The voice in his head is still screaming at him not to do this... ‘you’re a disgusting excuse for man! You can’t get off to what you just saw! You should never have seen it!’ Ashton knows he should listen, he knows the voice is right but fuck... he just needs to cum. He hisses as hand wraps hesitantly around the base of his cock. The memory of Michael’s full lips wrapped around Calum so beautifully, immediately springs to mind and he groans, imagining how amazing they’d feel sliding skilfully over the sensitive skin of Ashton’s tip. The noise he makes reminds him instantly of Calum’s choked moans as he lay there on the sofa, Michael perched perfectly between his thighs.

Ashton’s hand subconsciously works out a steady rhythm, stroking his aching dick in a steady motion. He hasn’t had sex in months and it’d been at least a week since he last had the energy or inclination to jerk off, so it’s not surprising that he’s already starting to leak. His now damp hand glides smoothly along his length as though it has a mind of it’s own, leaving Ashton’s mind to focus on other things... like the soft, smooth brown skin of Calum’s neck and Michael’s impossibly plump, pink lips.

Every detail of the small part of the blowjob he’d just witnessed races through Ashton’s head at least ten times over. He focuses on a different element during each run-through, until his breath is escaping him in heavy pants and he can feel the heat radiating from his cheeks. 

As he inches closer to his orgasm, the scene in Ashton’s head begins to distort and change. Unlike the real Calum, the curly haired man in Ashton’s head notices him in the doorway, his chocolatey brown eyes hold his gaze steadily as speaks in that low gravelly voice again. “Ugh... Ashton. Get over here.”

Michael pulls away and glances up as well, his eyes sparkling with mischief. When he speaks, his voice is groggy, his throat obviously a little sore. “Do you taste as good as Calum?” He asks, licking his lips seductively.

Real life Ashton is awkward and nowhere near confident enough for dirty talk, but the Ashton in his fantasies has much more game. “You wanna find out, angel?” He asks, reaching down to stroke Michael’s cheek. The younger man melts into the touch, grazing Ashton’s hand with his swollen lips as he nods.

Calum grabs a handful of Michael’s pink hair and tugs at it roughly. “Use your words, naughty boy! Tell Ash how much you wanna taste him.”

A little moan escapes Michael as he meets Ashton’s gaze again, his green eyes filled with lust, just the way they are when he looks at Calum in real life. “I wanna taste you, Ashy! Been thinking about you and...” he lowers his gaze to Ashton’s crotch before finishing his sentence “it a lot.” 

“Good boy...” Calum praises, before turning his attention to Ashton and reaching up to grab the older man’s hand gently. “And Mike’s not the only one, either.” He smirks, pulling Ashton into the seat next to him. 

Ashton savours being so close to Calum for a moment, taking in every detail of his perfect face, the smooth skin, the almost straight slope of his nose, his beautiful dark brown eyes, his squishy cheeks, the perfect angle of his jaw and his full pink lips. Calum’s the one that closes the gap between them, grazing Ashton’s lips with his own before turning it into a lustful battle for dominance. The thought of dominating a whiny Calum makes his dick twitch eagerly, however the thought of Calum throwing him down the sofa is equally as appealing. Finally he decides that he wants this perfect Calum replica in his head to control the situation. As they pull apart, Calum slides his fingers into Ashton’s curls. “If you want my baby boy to suck you off, I’m gonna need to check you out first.” He wastes no time kissing Ashton again whilst sliding his hand beneath the waistband of the older man’s pyjamas. 

Real Ashton quickens his hand as he imagines that it’s Calum’s. His heavy pants become littered with moans as his fantasy Calum bites his bottom lip, removing his hand and tugging Ashton’s pyjamas down before turning to Michael. “Still wanna see what Ashy tastes like, baby?”

Michael nods, his pretty green eyes still sparkling eagerly as he positions himself between Ashton’s knees. He licks his lips at Ashton’s hard dick. “Ugh... you’re so big, Ash.” He whines. “Can I?” He looks up innocently at Ashton through his lashes.

“Yeah... please, baby.” Ashton sighs, stroking Michael’s hair gently. The pink hair dye makes the green of his eyes more vibrant somehow and he looks weirdly angelic as he leans forward to take Ashton into his mouth, holding the older man’s gaze the entire time. “Fuck...” Ashton hisses out loud, still imagining Michael’s skilful tongue and lips around his cock as Calum presses into his side and works kisses down his neck.

“That’s right, Mikey...” Calum encourages between kisses and nips. “Show Ash just how good you can be.”

Michael sinks further on to Ashton and hums around him hungrily, as though he approves of his size. Ashton turns his head and gently urges Calum’s face upwards so that he connect another kiss. He’s so wrapped up in his fantasy, mumbles Calum’s and Michael’s names amongst a mess of groans and gasps. The tightness in his stomach becomes almost to much to bare as he imagines Calum’s tongue tangled with his own and the tightness of Michael’s throat around the tip of his leaking dick. 

One last stroke of his thumb over his tip has Ashton spilling over his hand and into his pyjamas. His breath comes in ragged gasps as his fantasy replicas of Michael and Calum fade from his mind. As he pulls off his pyjamas and wipes his sticky hand with them, his earlier guilt threatens to consume him. Not only did he just jerk off over two good friends, he did it because he spied on an intimate moment between them. 

Ashton sighs shakily as he throws his pyjama bottoms to the ground. Now that dick has gotten what it wants and his high has dissipated, that voice is back again. He knows it’s right, he is disgusting. He’s not sure how long he lies there berating himself before he hears movement in the hallway. Bitterness and jealousy starts to well up inside of him as he hears Michael giggling and Calum shushing him. He hears them pad into Calum’s room a moment before they presumably fall onto the bed (judging by the dull ‘thump’ sound that echoes through the wall). There’s more giggling and hushed voices for a little while and Ashton is a little worried that they’ll start fucking and keep him awake even longer. The moans and whimpers never come though, and Ashton assumes the couple must be tired from their earlier activities in the living room. He does notice something in the quiet talking on the other side of the wall, something he’s never paid too much attention to before. The way Calum sounds so tender and sweet when he talks to Michael and the way Michael seems to answer in such a soft and loving tone. They just sound so happy, so in love and it should warm Ashton’s heart but he can’t help wishing with all his heart that he could have that.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this lil oneshot! Please let me know if you think I have missed any tags and please let me know if you like it!


End file.
